


Понимание

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Het Relationship, Friendship, Gen, POV Harry Potter, Understanding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Гарри уходит в Запретный лес навстречу своей смерти. Сможет ли он наступить на горло своей гордости, чтобы оставить послание людям, которых любит?





	Понимание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/471164) by Weaving Radiance. 



_Чтобы понять сердце и ум человека, обрати внимание не на то, чего он уже достиг, но на то, к чему он стремится.  
— Халиль Джебран_

  
  
  
Я делаю глубокий вздох. Сквозь мантию-невидимку мне видно всё. Бесчисленные тела на полу. Раненые школьники и взрослые, которым оказывают помощь пара человек. Самый большой зал Хогвартса, превращённый в руины. Всё это просто слишком для меня.  
  
Вот почему я пришёл к решению пожертвовать себя Волдеморту. Не могу видеть, как все эти люди гибнут ради меня, страдают ради меня. Я знаю, что после моей смерти добить Волдеморта станет проще. И справиться с этим смогут многие. Я им не нужен.  
  
Я делаю ещё один глубокий вздох, надеясь, что никто меня не услышит. Я шагаю вперёд, направляясь в Запретный лес, где скрывается Волдеморт со свитой Пожирателей. Ещё один вдох, ещё один. В груди неистово бьётся сердце. Кажется, у меня начинается гипервентиляция лёгких.  
  
Идти слишком медленно оказывается плохой идеей. Продвигаясь шаг за шагом, я вспоминаю обо всех тех, кого оставлю. О Роне. Гермионе. Обо всех Уизли (кроме Фреда, конечно, но об этом думать я не в состоянии). О Невилле. Полумне. Дине, Симусе, профессоре Макгонагалл. О Джинни. Мне нужно сказать им всем. Сказать всем, как сильно мне будет их не хватать. Сказать, что я делаю это ради них.  _Ради неё,_  говорю я себе. Я так и не сказал ей, что люблю. Так и не сказал, как сильно по ней скучал во время поисков крестражей. Как много о ней думал с тех пор, как мы стали встречаться. И даже после того, как расстались.  
  
В кустах раздаётся какой-то шорох, когда я прохожу мимо. Я застываю. Кто-то за мной увязался? Но как, я ведь под мантией? Новый шорох, затем вспышка белого. Или, скорее, жёлтого? Трудно сказать.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты здесь, Поттер, — звучит голос из кустов. Холодный, жестокий, к тому же высокомерный. Но сломленный, как будто что-то внутри его обладателя умерло. — Я вижу твои следы. Не думай, что я забыл про третий курс. Ты ведь под мантией? Покажись. Я тебя не убью; это забота Тёмного Лорда.  
  
Я колеблюсь, но всё же медленно стягиваю с себя мантию. Из зарослей появляется фигура.  
  
— Малфой, — выдыхаю я. Мой первый инстинкт — тут же запустить в него ступефаем, но я этого не делаю.  
  
— Пожертвовать собой надумал, Поттер? — усмехается Малфой. — Хоть раз поступить благородно? — саркастически добавляет он.  
  
— Тебе не понять, Малфой, — огрызаюсь я. — Ты не понимаешь.  
  
И тут мне в голову приходит идея. Что если я передам послания через Малфоя? То есть, существует шанс, что он просто рассмеётся мне в лицо, а мои слова никогда не дойдут до адресатов, но также есть шанс — хотя и куда меньший — что Малфой их всё-таки передаст. Что поймёт. Но даже если он выберет первый вариант — я же всё равно умру, так какая разница?  
  
Он удивляет меня, отвечая:  
— Я понимаю больше, чем ты думаешь, Поттер.  
  
— О, да? — с вызовом говорю я. — Тогда ты сможешь кое-что для меня сделать.  
  
— Кое-что? Для тебя? Ты, наверное, издеваешься! — бросает он с отрывистым смешком.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — говорю я мягко, ненавидя эту нотку мольбы в собственном голосе.  
  
Какое-то время он прошивает меня взглядом, и в конце концов спрашивает:  
— В чём суть?  
  
Я выдыхаю.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты передал послание.  
  
Малфой смотрит на меня, как на умалишённого. На секунду мне кажется: так оно и есть. Но потом он кивает, и это немного подбадривает меня. Я набираю полные лёгкие, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
  
— Сначала... скажи Гермионе и Рону, что друзей лучше них не сыскать. Я буду страшно по ним скучать и хочу поблагодарить их за всё, что они для меня сделали. Скажи Гермионе, что она действительно гениальнейшая волшебница своего возраста, и без неё я бы пропал; скажи Рону, что он всегда будет моим лучшим другом, и это никогда не изменится. Скажи им, я рад, что они перестали ходить вокруг да около и наконец сошлись. Скажи, что они были моими скалами, за которые я мог держаться во время шторма в своей гавани.  
  
— На поэтичность сегодня потянуло, Поттер? — хмыкает Малфой. Я бросаю на него пристальный взгляд, и он замолкает.  
  
— Потом скажи всем Уизли, как много они для меня значат: они стали мне семьёй, которой у меня никогда не было. Скажи им, если бы я только мог, то повернул бы время вспять, чтобы спасти Фреда. И скажи, что мои лучшие воспоминания родились в Норе.   
Скажи Полумне, что она уникальная и особенная, что она всегда была мне другом, что бы она ни думала.  
Скажи Невиллу, что он один из храбрейших людей, кого я знал, и что у меня большие ожидания насчёт его успехов в Травологии.  
Скажи гриффиндорцам, что я горжусь ими и их отвагой в этой войне. Что я буду по ним скучать. Очень сильно.  
Скажи профессорам, что они потрясающие, что я столькое от них узнал, что я ценил каждый их урок: в стенах класса и вне их.  
И наконец, скажи Джинни... — я выпадаю на минуту. — Скажи Джинни, что мне будет её не хватать. Скажи ей, что я думал о ней каждый день своего путешествия и что радовался каждой минуте рядом с ней. Скажи, я буду скучать по её улыбке, по бликам солнца в её волосах, по её смеху почти надо всем, по её доброте к каждому...  
  
— Кроме меня, — буркает Малфой, но я не замечаю.  
  
— И... скажи ей, что я люблю её. Что я всегда... Даже когда мы ещё не встречались, даже когда она ещё была с Дином. Пожалуйста, скажи ей. Скажи им всем. Скажи ей.  
  
Несколько минут мы оба молчим. Не знаю, что происходит у него в голове, но предвижу его реакцию.  
  
— Думаю, он тебя ждёт, — тихо говорит Малфой.  
  
Я киваю.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Поттер. Я передам твои послания. Даже если это разозлит Тёмного Лорда, я сделаю.  
  
— Почему? — спрашиваю я, несколько поражённый его заявлением. Совершенно не в духе Малфоя, холодного, жестокого Слизеринского Принца. Не думал, что такое вообще возможно.  
  
— Потому что я понимаю, — говорит Малфой, разворачивается и уходит, не сказав больше ни слова.  
  
Я вновь накрываюсь мантией, думая о том, что я, возможно, был неправ. Возможно, Малфой сказал правду: он понимает.


End file.
